


De Laatste Druppel (vertaling van Ultrageekatlarge's Crossing the Line)

by MerryMoonlights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt!Merlin, Magic Reveal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMoonlights/pseuds/MerryMoonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waarin Merlin wordt afgeranseld, gewurgd, aangevallen, verstikt, beschoten met glas en uit een raam gegooid, gebrand, gegeseld, gestoken, van een trap gegooid, bijna verdronken op het droge, en geharpoeneerd, en hij desondanks Camelot weet te redden van zeven kwaadaardige tovenaars, allemaal nog voor de middag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Laatste Druppel (vertaling van Ultrageekatlarge's Crossing the Line)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423254) by [Ultrageekatlarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrageekatlarge/pseuds/Ultrageekatlarge). 



Er was weinig waar Ser Leon van Camelot een grotere hekel aan had dan aan nachtrondes. Goed, de ridders mochten er dan wel een eerlijk rooster voor hebben, maar dan nog. 's Nachts was het kil. En eigenlijk best eenzaam omdat er niemand te zien was, afgezien van een toevallige wolf of bloeddorstige bandiet. Leon rilde en trok zijn mantel strakker om zich heen terwijl hij over het veld beende. Het was bijna ochtend en tegen deze tijd zou er wel iemand onderweg zijn om hem af te lossen.

Er knapte een stokje. Leon trok zijn zwaard en draaide zich met een ruk om, terwijl hij zijn ogen over het schemerende landschap liet glijden. Hij bleef stokstijf staan en wachtte. Er volgden geen verdere geluiden en er was niets dat op moeilijkheden wees. Hij ontspande iets en liet zijn zwaard zakken zodat de punt in de zachte grond naast zijn voeten zakte. Hij slaakte een korte zucht, haalde een hand door zijn haar en lachte zachtjes. Hij was altijd schrikkerig aan het einde van een nachtronde.

Uiteraard was dat het moment waarop er iets met volle kracht tegen zijn rug sloeg en hij naar voren vloog.

Hij landde met zijn gezicht in het gras en voordat hij kon beseffen wat er gebeurd was verschenen er uit het niets touwen die zich strak om zijn polsen en enkels wikkelden en zich vervolgens aanspanden zodat de ridder op zijn zij lag, zijn handen aan zijn enkels gebonden en alle hoop op ontsnapping volledig de grond in geboord. Hij keek op.

Er torenden zeven mannen over hem heen. Ze droegen allemaal mantels van verschillende kleuren - rood, paars, blauw, groen, geel en oranje. Daarnaast was er iemand in een witte mantel, die hun leider leek te zijn. ‘Ser... Leon, heb ik dat goed?’ zei Witte Mantel, die nieuwsgierig op hem neerkeek en zijn ogen lichtjes samenkneep. ‘Jij bent Leon, toch? En dit is Camelot?’

Leon keek hem boos aan.

‘Dat beschouw ik als een ja,’ zei Wit. Hij knikte in de richting van het kasteel. ‘Dit is Camelot, is het niet? Het zou namelijk jammer zijn als we per ongeluk de verkeerde stad aanvielen, weet je.’

Leon bleef hem boos aanstaren. Er verscheen een zenuwtrekje bij zijn oog.

De zeven mannen zuchtten in koor. Toen draaiden ze zich als één man om en schreden weg, waardoor ze Leon gebonden op zijn zij in het veld achterlieten. Hij wriemelde een paar minuten heen en weer en hield toen op. Een vogel landde een meter van zijn gezicht vandaan, hield zijn kop scheef en keek Leon nieuwsgierig aan. ‘Hoe komt het,’ vroeg Leon aan de vogel, ‘dat ik altijd degene ben die in zulke situaties terecht komt?’

De vogel schudde zijn veren uit en vloog weg.

Leon slaakte een zucht. ‘Nee,’ zei hij, ‘ik begrijp het ook niet.’

In het oosten verscheen het eerste ochtendgloren.

 

~ . ~

 

Toen Arthur wakker werd werd hij bewusteloos geslagen door een man in een rode mantel.

Toen Arthur opnieuw wakker werd had hij een knallende hoofdpijn en lag hij uitgestrekt op de grond van de troonzaal. ‘Goedemorgen,’ zei Gwaine naast hem. ‘Ze kregen mij te pakken toen ik Leon af wilde lossen. Ik was nog niet eens bij de poort. Die eikels wisten me te besluipen en me hierheen te sleuren. En jij?’

Er klonk een luide knal toen de roodgeklede man de onderkant van zijn staf hard tegen de vloer sloeg. Rechts van hem stond een iets kleinere man, volledig gekleed in het wit, die hen toesnauwde dat ze op moesten houden met praten. Daarnaast was er nog een derde, volledig gekleed in het blauw. Ze zetten hun gesprek op gedempte toon voort terwijl er buiten op de gang een luid gebonk klonk.

‘Voor zover ik begrepen heb,’ zei Gwaine, die het bevel van Wit met een rol van zijn ogen negeerde, ‘was dit ooit, te oordelen naar hun kledingkeuze, een enthousiaste groep minstrelen die zich nadat ze muzikaal faalden hebben gestort op een leven vol misdaad en magie en nu Camelot willen verwoesten. Een episch verhaal, al zeg ik het zelf.’

‘Vandaag gaat weer _zo’n_ dag worden,’ zei Arthur, ‘of niet?’

Maar een antwoord werd hem bespaard toen nog twee mannen – deze gekleed in geel en groen – uit het niets verschenen, Lancelot achter zich aan slepend. Ze wierpen de ridder naast Arthur en Gwaine op de grond en voegden zich vervolgens bij het overleg tussen Wit, Rood en Blauw.

‘Lancelot,’ zei Arthur. ‘Gaat het?’

Hij was bleek en zag een tikje groen. ‘O heer, bent u ooit verplaatst via magie?’ zei Lancelot, verwoest met zijn ogen knipperend. ‘Dat je gewoon… in een oogwenk ergens anders was?’

‘Nee.’

‘Ik kan het u niet aanbevelen.’

‘Jij!’ gromde Wit, wijzend op Geel. ‘Ga eens kijken wat de anderen zo lang ophoudt.’

Geel verdween. Lancelot verbleekte alleen al bij het zicht.

 

~ . ~

 

Merlin werd wakker gemaakt door Gaius, die hem ruw door elkaar schudde. Hij maakte een vaag handgebaar en rolde toen op zijn buik om zijn gezicht in zijn kussen te begraven. ‘G-weg,’ mompelde hij. ‘Ik slaap nog.’

‘Niet waar,’ zei Gaius. ‘Je moet opstaan. Camelot wordt aangevallen.’

‘Laat Arthur dat doen,’ zei Merlin, die zijn ogen stevig dichtkneep met de gedachte dat als hij het maar hard genoeg wenste, Gaius wel weg zou gaan en hij net zo lang zou kunnen slapen als hij wilde. Hij vervolgde: ‘Arthur heeft een heel leger, en Lancelot, en Gwaine, en… en die andere ridderachtige types. Zij kunnen dit wel oplossen en dan kan ik slapen.’

‘Nee, Merlin,’ zei Gaius. Ergens in de verte klonk een luid gerommel. En een krijsend gegil. Merlin kreunde en wenste nog harder. ‘Dit zijn problemen met een magische oorzaak. Bovendien zijn Arthur, Lancelot en Gwaine voor zover ik weet alle drie overmeesterd en worden ze vastgehouden in de troonzaal.’

‘Fantastisch,’ zuchtte Merlin, zichzelf omhoogduwend. Gaius overhandigde hem zijn jas en halsdoek terwijl hij zijn laarzen aantrok. ‘Wat voor magie?’

‘Tovenaar,’ zei Gaius. ‘Nou, tovenaars.’

‘Als in, meer dan één?’ vroeg Merlin. ‘Hoeveel dan? Twee?’

Gaius zei niets, maar er verscheen een licht schaapachtige blik op zijn gezicht.

‘Drie?’ gokte Merlin, die met zijn hand de slaap uit zijn ogen wreef. Gaius zweeg nog steeds en Merlin begon een akelig voorgevoel te krijgen. ‘Toch zeker geen vier.’

‘Nee,’ zei Gaius. ‘Geen vier.’

‘Meer dan vier?’ zei Merlin, vermoeid met zijn ogen knipperend.

‘Zeven, om precies te zijn,’ zei Gaius.

‘Jij wilt dat ik de strijd aanga met zeven kwaadaardige tovenaars,’ begon Merlin, ‘op een onmenselijk vroeg tijdstip. Alleen. Waar iedereen waarschijnlijk zal zien dat ik magie gebruik. Waar Uther me zal zien.’

‘Onmenselijk vroeg, ja,’ zei Gaius. ‘Alleen, helaas wel. Ik moet de gewonden verzorgen. Uther is veilig weggeborgen, ver van het kasteel vandaan. En natuurlijk had ik liever dat je niet met hen de strijd aanging, Merlin. Maar iemand moet Arthur daar weg zien te krijgen zodat hij en die andere “ridderachtige types” het probleem op kunnen lossen, zoals jij zei.’

‘Met wat hulp van mij op de achtergrond,’ mompelde Merlin. ‘Goed, dat moet lukken. Het enige wat ik moet doen is Arthur redden zonder dat hij erachter komt dat ik magie heb.’

‘Succes,’ zei Gaius. Merlin rolde met zijn ogen en stond toen op om de deur uit te lopen. ‘En wees voorzichtig!’

‘Dat ben ik toch altijd?’ vroeg Merlin met een vlugge grijns, waarna hij in de hal verdween. Dit stelde Gaius niet bepaald gerust en hij hield zich dan ook maar vlug bezig met het verzamelen van voorraden om de gewonden te helpen. Ergens in het kasteel klonk opnieuw een knal.

Merlin sprintte ondertussen door de gang. Tijdens het rennen dacht hij na en probeerde een plan te verzinnen dat Arthur, Gwaine en Lancelot zou bevrijden en er tegelijkertijd voor zou zorgen dat hij zou ontkomen zolang zijn hoofd nog aan de rest van zijn lichaam vastzat. Dit alles zorgde ervoor dat hij de man in de oranje mantel niet opmerkte totdat hij recht tegen hem aanrende en daardoor achteruit tegen een muur kaatste en op zijn achterste op de vloer belandde. Merlin keek knipperend met zijn ogen naar hem op. De man staarde terug.

Vervolgens hief de man in oranje de staf die hij in zijn hand hield en richtte hem met een zwaai en gele ogen op Merlin. Merlin, die geen tijd had om te reageren, piepte en wierp zijn armen voor zijn gezicht, voelend hoe zijn magie tegen zijn ogen drukte.

Oranje vloog met een schreeuw naar achteren. Hij krabbelde tegelijk met Merlin overeind en gromde met goudkleurige ogen: ‘Je zult boeten voor die brutaliteit.’

Merlin knakte zijn nek en zette zich schrap.

Waar hij echter niet op gerekend had was dat een andere tovenaar – deze in het paars – achter hem opdook en een straal op hem afvuurde die hard genoeg was om Merlin recht door het raam te lanceren, zodat hij samen met het gebroken glas naar de straatstenen beneden tuimelde.

Merlins oren popten en plotseling stortte hij niet langer zijn doem tegemoet. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en besefte dat hij recht achter Paars en Oranje stond, die uit het raam stonden te turen. Paars leunde met zijn hele bovenlichaam naar buiten, staarde naar de grond en mompelde keer op keer: ‘Waar is-ie gebleven? Waar is-ie gebleven?’

Merlin greep deze kans aan en zond Paars richting de straatstenen. Deze keer echode vanaf de grond het geluid van een lichaam dat tegen de vlakte sloeg.

(Leon, die nog steeds vastgebonden op zijn zij in een veld lag, keek toe hoe een klein figuurtje plotseling door een van de ramen barstte. Het figuurtje werd vergezeld door een vaag, vluchtig geluid. Toen verdween het figuurtje in het niets met een verre _knal_ die een paar seconden later in de lucht galmde. Huh, dacht Leon, dat was vreemd. Hij concentreerde zich weer op het vergeefs rondwriemelen in een poging om aan zijn touwen te ontsnappen. Vervolgens keek hij toe hoe een tweede figuurtje uit het raam stortte en vroeg zich ernstig af waar het mis was gegaan met zijn levenskeuzes.)

Oranje zond Merlin een woedende blik toe. Vuur likte aan de handen van de tovenaar en Merlin deed een stap naar achteren. Zijn hoofd tolde nog van zijn onverwachte vliegles. ‘Jij,’ zei Oranje, ‘daar zul je voor boeten.’

Hij stuurde een vuurstraal op Merlin af. Met een angstig geluidje draaide de magiër zich om en sprintte weg. Oranje bleef hem steeds op de hielen zitten. Er vloog een serie vlammen door de lucht die langs Merlins benen sneed. Merlin flapte met zijn armen alsof hij probeerde op te stijgen en viel een trap naar beneden. Hij kwam zwaar op zijn buik terecht en hapte naar adem. Oranje stond bovenaan de trap en Merlin hoorde hem zachtjes grinniken.

Merlin opende zijn ogen en staarde recht naar een paar verschoten, gele laarzen. ‘Eh,’ zei hij.

De ogen van Geel gloeiden in dezelfde kleur als zijn uitrusting. Merlin rolde net op tijd opzij om te ontkomen aan het stuk plafond dat naar beneden stortte. Hij krabbelde overeind en zond Geel in een boog door de lucht, weg van hem. Oranje was echter de trap afgedaald en hief met een luide schreeuw zijn hand. Het glas naast Merlins hoofd verbrijzelde en de splinters vlogen recht op hem af. Merlin wierp zijn armen en handen voor zijn gezicht en wist een halfvergeten spreuk uit te brengen.

Het grootste gedeelte van het glas verging tot stof, maar toch bleef een aantal splinters in zijn armen steken. Merlin maakte een pijnlijk geluidje en schreeuwde Oranje een spreuk toe. Diens gewaad vloog als eerste in brand, maar de rest van hem volgde al vlug en de man, die er nu uit zag als menselijke fakkel, rende weg. Merlin slaakte een opgeluchte zucht en ontspande iets.

Maar hij was Geel vergeten.

Opnieuw werd Merlin vastgepind tegen de muur, terwijl een onzichtbare hand zich om zijn keel sloot. Geel had een van zijn handen opgeheven, zijn ogen gloeiden wildgoud, en hij kwam dichterbij. ‘Je gaat eraan,’ zei Geel.

Merlin grauwde en schoot een gouden flits door zijn ogen. Geel vloog naar achteren, sloeg tegen de muur en zakte in elkaar. Merlin zakte op de grond, happend naar adem, en probeerde zijn ademhaling en gedachten weer onder controle te krijgen. Ergens tussen uit het raam gegooid worden en nu was hij kwaad geworden. Erg kwaad. Kwader dan hij in lange tijd geweest was. Deze mannen hadden zijn thuis aangevallen en hem geprobeerd te vermoorden zonder er ook maar even over na te denken. Wie dachten ze wel niet dat ze _waren_?

Hij duwde zichzelf overeind, rechtte zijn halsdoek, en trok zijn shirt goed. Vervolgens liep hij in de richting van de troonzaal. Hij wist de deuren te bereiken nadat hij verscheidene vluchtende bedienden ontweken had. Geen van hen keurde hem ook maar een blik waardig. Merlin staarde even kwaad naar de deuren en overwoog om Arthur maar gewoon aan zijn lot over te laten. Maar nee, nee, hij had al veel te veel tijd gestoken in deze plaats om nu gewoon weg te lopen. Bovendien zou dat niet echt eerlijk zijn voor Gwaine of Lancelot.

Met een zucht hief hij zijn hand en mompelde de woorden voor de spreuk. Een enorme kracht vloeide uit zijn vingertoppen en sloeg tegen de deur. De kracht kaatste echter terug en heel even kon Merlin wederom geen ademhalen, gesmoord door zijn eigen spreuk. Hij wist hem met een lichte rilling van zich af te schudden en rechtte zijn schouders. ‘Iemand wil me daar niet binnen hebben,’ fluisterde hij, zijn stem ruw en hees. ‘Die heeft dan heel erg pech.’

Hij hief zijn hand en zette zich opnieuw schrap voor de aanval. Hij opende zijn mond om de spreuk te zeggen, maar spuwde in plaats daarvan een mond vol water uit. Hij greep naar zijn keel, happend naar adem, maar slaagde er enkel in om nog meer water op te borrelen. Hij struikelde opzij en zag toen dat er nóg een tovenaar stond – met gouden ogen – in een blauw gewaad, zijn arm opgeheven en gericht op Merlin. Hij had de magiër weten te besluipen.

Merlin gorgelde. Blauw zuchtte en zei: ‘Geloof me, ik geniet hier nog minder van dan jij. Heus.’

Wacht. Merlin had zojuist gedacht dat hij niet kwader kon worden dan hij al was – maar nu bleek dat hij het mis had. Hij had toen nog niet geweten wat “kwaad zijn” inhield. Niet vergeleken met nu. Merlin gorgelde nog wat en zakte toen door zijn knieën, terwijl er zwarte vlekken voor zijn ogen verschenen. Water stroomde uit zijn mond en neus en hoe harder Merlin de spreuk probeerde te verbreken, des te meer water er kwam.

Zijn magie gromde. Blijkbaar had ze geen zin meer gehad in het gebrek aan zelfbescherming van haar meester en besloot ze nu om in te grijpen. In een uitbarsting die Merlins hoofd nog erger deed tollen dan daarvoor, stroomde zijn magie in een wervelwind naar buiten, recht op Blauw af. Daarna was de tovenaar gewoon… weg. Merlin spuwde nog een laatste mondvol water uit en vroeg zich hevig happend naar adem af hoe goed hij deze situatie eigenlijk onder controle had.

Hij kwam met een woordloze grom weer overeind. Zonder ook maar de moeite te nemen om een spreuk te gebruiken, brulde hij en stuurde een nieuwe golf magie op de deur af. Pas nadat ook deze golf terugkaatste vroeg Merlin zich af wat hij precies wilde doen zodra hij binnen was. Hij kon immers niet bepaald door de deur stormen, zijn magie alle kanten op sturen, wijzen en roepen: ‘Oh! Arthur! Kijk! Het is een afleiding!’ voordat hij alle slechte mensen vernietigde die zich aan de andere kant van de deur bevonden.

Zijn gedachten werden onderbroken door twee luide ploppen. Merlin stond oog in oog met nog twee tovenaars, gekleed in rode en groene gewaden, die hem achterdochtig en behoedzaam aanstaarden.

Merlin knakte opnieuw zijn nek en rechtte zijn schouders. En nu is het klaar, dacht hij terwijl Rood en Groen op hem afkwamen, Arthur moet het er maar mee doen.

 

~ . ~

_(Min of meer zes minuten geleden, aan de andere kant van de deur)_

Wit ratelde maar door over het veroveren van Camelot en het doden van de tiran. Arthur wist het eigenlijk niet zo goed meer – hij had zijn stem geblokkeerd toen er ongeveer dertig minuten verstreken waren. Zo nu en dan pauzeerde Wit om hen verwachtingsvol aan te kijken. Arthur keek dan kwaad, Gwaine gaf een toegeeflijk knikje, en Lancelot bromde iets meelevends. Daarna richtte Wit zich weer op zijn preek.

Toen trilden de houten deuren. Het klonk alsof er een gigantische hamer tegen het hout sloeg. Wit keek op, duidelijk geschokt. Hij knikte naar de blauwe tovenaar, die met een _splash_ verdween. De deur trilde opnieuw, maar toen hoorden ze door het hout heen vaag het geluid van geschreeuw en verbrijzelend glas.

Arthur keek om zich heen. Rood en Groen waren nog over, en Wit. Drie tegen drie dus, dacht hij, terwijl hij Gwaine aankeek, en vervolgens Lancelot. Normaal gesproken zou Arthur met die aantallen niet eens hebben hoeven nadenken. Maar goed. Deze zeven mannen waren er wel in geslaagd Camelot binnen te vallen en de citadel te veroveren.

De vechtgeluiden van op de gang werden abrupt afgebroken. Opnieuw sloeg er iets tegen de deur, duidelijk in een poging om door te breken.

‘Wie probeert hier binnen te komen, denk je?’ mompelde Gwaine. ‘Tovenaar?’

Arthur schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Waarom zou een tovenaar hen proberen tegen te houden?’

‘Misschien is het een goede tovenaar,’ antwoordde Gwaine met een licht schouderophalen. ‘Ik bedoel, ze kunnen niet allemaal slecht zijn. Statistisch gezien.’

‘Dus wat je probeert te zeggen,’ begon Arthur, die moeite deed niet met zijn ogen te rollen, ‘is dat een tovenaar, een goede tovenaar, een poging doet om de troonzaal binnen te breken voor het genot van een gevecht met een aantal van de machtigste, smerigste magiërs die Camelot ooit heeft gezien, om de zoon van de koning te redden die zijn volk heeft uitgeroeid. En zodra die eerdergenoemde koning erachter komt dat deze goede tovenaar ons heeft gered, zal hij hem vernietigen op de brandstapel. En, _en_ deze tovenaar zou zich daarnaast al in het kasteel hebben moeten bevinden, wat betekent dat hij hier waarschijnlijk al verscheidene tijd gewoond heeft, als hij hier nu ook zou willen zijn om ons te redden. Is dat wat je probeert te zeggen? Zelfs _Merlin_ zou niet zo stom zijn. Lancelot kan dit beamen.’

Lancelot vermeed zorgvuldig zijn blik en mompelde: ‘Ja. Nou.’

‘… Het zou een vrouwelijke magiër kunnen zijn,’ zei Gwaine koppig. ‘Ik bedoel, statistisch gezien kunnen ze niet allemaal – ’

‘Wat moet ik doen voor een beetje rust en _stilte_?’ brulde Wit. De drie gevangenen keken kwaad naar hem op. De deur huiverde weer en deze keer regende er stof van de spanten. Wit knikte naar Groen en Rood. Net als hun voorgangers verdwenen ze. Opnieuw was het een paar seconden angstvallig stil. Toen klonk er geschreeuw, en een brul, en sijpelde er rook onder de deur door. Iemand slaakte een kreet van pijn. Dat werd gevolgd door nog twee iemanden die een kreet van pijn slaakten.

Opnieuw huiverden de deuren onder het gewicht van een anonieme kracht. Het hout versplinterde en de volgende keer dat het ding, wat het ook was, ertegenaan sloeg, vlogen de deuren uit hun scharnieren, kaatsten terug van de muren en schoven over de vloer. Rook kwam vanuit de hal de zaal in en alles wat Arthur kon zien was een beschaduwde gestalte, die zijn arm uitgestoken hield, zijn vingers gespreid. De rook verdunde wat en de gestalte liep naar voren.

Arthur staarde. Gwaines mond viel open. Lancelot concentreerde zich nadrukkelijk op het plafond.

Merlin droop van het water en was van top tot teen doorweekt. Een van zijn ogen was blauw en bijna dichtgezwollen. Zijn hals was bont en blauw. Hij liep vreemd, huppend en mank. Een van zijn handen drupte van het bloed, dat zich met het water op de grond vermengde. Zijn zichtbare huid was bijna helemaal bedekt met kleine sneeën. Zijn haar, dat lichtjes rookte, stond alle kanten op. Hij hief een hand en wees naar Wit. ‘Jij,’ zei hij. Toen, intenser, met een nadrukkelijke vinger: ‘ _Jij_. Ik heb een appeltje met jou te schillen.’

‘Dit is onmogelijk, ik heb dat slot zelf betoverd!’ zei Wit, die verbleekte. ‘Niemand is krachtig genoeg om erdoorheen te breken! Wie ben jij?’

‘Denk er maar even over na,’ zei Merlin. Zijn stem was ruw en laag, maar rolde als een donderslag door de troonzaal. ‘Je komt er wel op.’

De resterende kleur in het gezicht van Wit verdween. ‘Emrys,’ kraakte hij. ‘O Heer, jij bent die Emrys van de Druïden.’

Merlin glimlachte, een vreselijke, woeste glimlach die net zo vlug verdween als hij gekomen was. ‘In één keer goed, ik ben onder de indruk.’

‘Maar, maar…’ begon Wit, maar Merlin stak zijn hand op.

‘Ik ben afgeranseld, gewurgd, aangevallen, verstikt, beschoten met glas, en uit een raam gegooid,’ gromde Merlin. ‘Ik ben gebrand, gegeseld, gestoken, van een trap gegooid, en bijna verdronken op het droge. En toen, toen heeft iemand – de rooie, geloof ik – mijn arm geharpoeneerd. Heb je enig idee hoe ik me daarbij voel?’

Wit gaf geen antwoord. Als Arthur niet zo druk was geweest met gapend staren zou hij gezien hebben hoe bang de andere tovenaar keek. Aangezien dit niet het geval was bleef hij gapend staren. Lancelot was nog steeds druk met het vermijden van iedereens blik. Gwaine keek echter alsof kerstochtend was aangebroken en zei: ‘Ik _wist_ het.’

Merlin beende naar voren, zijn voet achter zich aan slepend. ‘Ik zal je vertellen hoe ik me voel,’ zei hij. Plotseling begon het te waaien in de zaal. Donkere wolken verzamelden zich onder het plafond en de vlammen aan de fakkels laaiden hoog op. ‘Ik voel me geërgerd. Nee, ik ben boos. Wacht, nee, dat neem ik terug. Ik ben kwaad. Ik ben heel, heel erg kwaad. Op jou.’

Een bliksemschicht landde vlak voor de voeten van Wit, gevolgd door een donderslag die Arthur bijna omver deed vallen. Wit vloog wel naar achteren, tegen een muur aan. Hij hees zich overeind, hief zijn hand en schreeuwde woorden die Arthur niet kon verstaan. Een stuk van de stenen vloer vloog de lucht in en schoot richting Merlin.

Merlins ogen gloeiden goud en het stuk steen verging tot stof, waardoor Merlin volledig bedekt werd met het witte poeder. Hij hoestte en er kwam een pufje wit stof uit zijn mond, en hij keek Wit kwaad aan met zijn goede oog. ‘Oké, dat was de laatste druppel,’ zei hij, met een handbeweging alsof hij een vlieg wegsloeg.

Wit verdween abrupt in een wolk van as en waaide naar de grond.

De wolken losten op. De wind verdween. Lancelot leek zich weer herinnerd te hebben hoe hij mensen in de ogen moest kijken. Merlin werd zichtbaar kleiner; hij kromp ineen en zwaaide alsof hij elk moment omver kon vallen. Zijn blauwe ogen waren groot en met bloed doorschoten, in fel contrast met de kleur van het stof dat hem bedekte. Gwaine was de eerste die in beweging kwam en hij liep op Merlin af om hem bij de arm te grijpen.

‘Rustig aan, vriend. Je ziet er vreselijk uit,’ zei hij, met een blik op het hoopje as dat ooit een tovenaar geweest was. ‘Nu weet ik waarom we jou nooit kwaad laten worden.’

‘Laten worden?’ mompelde Merlin, met een blik op Gwaine. ‘Alsjeblieft. Ik ben een volkomen lieflijk persoon.’

Lancelot liep naar hen toe en nam Merlins andere arm, zonder iets te zeggen. Hij zond de magiër simpelweg een glimlachje. Hun grijnzen verdwenen echter als sneeuw voor de zon zodra Arthur voor hen verscheen. ‘Aan de kant,’ zei hij tegen Gwaine en Lancelot. Na onderling een blik uitgewisseld te hebben stapten ze allebei achteruit. Een stilte, zwaar en ondoordringbaar, daalde neer over de troonzaal.

‘Je hebt magie, Merlin?’ vroeg Arthur. Hij voelde zich verdoofd, had de neiging om te zeggen: “Vandaag is toch zo’n vreugdevolle en fantastische dag geweest dat dit het gewoon perfect maakt, precies dat extra vleugje gekheid op een belachelijke dag.” Maar het _was_ ook dat extra vleugje gekheid op een belachelijke dag, en daarom besloot Arthur dit gedeelte morgen af te handelen.Merlin leek daarentegen, zoals gewoonlijk, besloten te hebben dat Arthurs wensen niet vervuld zouden worden. 

‘Als je mij wilt executeren,’ zei Merlin, zijn ogen onmogelijk groot, ‘kun je het dan misschien snel doen? Ik ben echt heel erg moe.’

Arthur staarde naar Merlin. Merlin staarde naar Arthur. Gwaine en Lancelot keken naar elkaar, niet helemaal zeker wat ze moesten doen.

Toen, voordat Arthur iets kon zeggen, begaven Merlins benen het en hij zakte in elkaar. Arthur sprong naar voren, evenals Gwaine en Lancelot, en samen lieten ze hem op de grond zakken. Merlins ogen waren gesloten en zijn lichaam hing slap. Arthur moest een plotselinge en intense vlaag van angst onderdrukken die opwelde in zijn keel.

‘Gaius,’ zei Arthur, zijn longen gevuld met paniek. Hij keek op naar Gwaine en Lancelot. ‘Laat iemand Gaius halen.’

Het bleek dat Merlin eigenlijk niet had overdreven toen hij zijn verwondingen had omschreven. Hij was daadwerkelijk gestoken en geharpoeneerd en al-die-andere-verdomde-dingen die Arthur ontgaan waren tussen de _Goeie God Camelot gaat ten onder_ en de _Merlin heeft magie, dat zou me meer zorgen moeten baren dan het doet_.

Maar toen verscheen Gaius en met zijn vieren wisten ze Merlin naar de kamers van de arts te dragen. Een vlug onderzoek van Gaius stelde Arthur gerust. ‘Ja, hij is gewond, maar niet al te ernstig,’ zei hij, met een klopje op Merlins knie onder de deken. ‘Het is eigenlijk vooral uitputting.’

‘Van de magie?’ vroeg Arthur.

Gaius, dat moest Arthur hem nageven, zuchtte enkel en zei: ‘Magie, sire?’

‘Ja, Gaius,’ zei Arthur. Gwaine en Lancelot hielden zich op de achtergrond en deden hun best om niet af te luisteren. Arthur ging verder. ‘De magie die hij zojuist heeft gebruikt om Camelot te redden.’

‘O,’ zei Gaius. ‘Die magie. Ja, nou, daardoor inderdaad.’

Arthur plofte neer naast Merlins bed. Gaius keek hem aan, een wenkbrauw verward opgetrokken. ‘Ik ga nergens heen,’ zei Arthur ter verklaring. ‘Merlin en ik hebben flink wat te bespreken en dat wil ik zo snel mogelijk achter de rug hebben.’

Gaius knikte en verliet de kamer.

Toen Merlin wakker werd torende Arthur over hem heen. ‘Eh,’ zei Merlin, knipperend met zijn ogen. ‘Hallo.’

‘Ben je beter te pas dan daarstraks?’ vroeg Arthur. ‘Want ik ga niet met je praten zolang je niet gekalmeerd bent.’

‘Dat hangt ervan af,’ zei Merlin. ‘Of je van plan bent om me te vermoorden of niet. Dat zou de stemming ietwat kunnen bedrukken, zie je.’

‘Je hebt hem vermoord,’ zei Arthur. ‘De tovenaar. En zijn mannen.’

Merlin knikte. ‘Ja. Maar het was niet alsof het bijzonder vriendelijke mannen waren.’

‘ _Mer_ lin,’ zei Arthur, en de glimlach gleed onmiddellijk van Merlins gezicht. Arthur zuchtte en leunde achterover in zijn stoel. ‘Wat moet ik nu met jou?’

‘Eh,’ zei Merlin. ‘Me niet vermoorden?’

En Arthur lachte, omdat hij eigenlijk niet veel anders kon doen. Merlin begon met hem mee te lachen, want als degene die jouw lot in handen heeft lacht, dan kun je verdomme maar beter met ze mee lachen.

 

~ . ~

 

(Het zou een uur of zes duren voordat iemand zich afvroeg waar Ser Leon eigenlijk gebleven was. Het zou nog een uur of drie duren voordat ze daadwerkelijk op zoek gingen en hem vonden.)


End file.
